The World of Opposites
by onceuponabloodynight
Summary: Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru living in a hell life for a crime they did not do 3 years ago. But in their senior year in high school, their lives started to fall back the way it did before the accident. But once they find out of a one secret and realization dawn to them, would they ever get back to their normal lives?


**Author's notes: Hello! This is my first high school fic so please be good to me... :)**

Anyway, this story keeps bugging me since the middle of "The New Me" and I'm debating whether I should post it today or not... it's really stressful... I decided to just post it... but this is just epilogue and I don't know if I would post any more soon... a lot of things are bugging me recently so... yeah...

Anyway... I hope you'll enjoy this chapter... it's a start.. I guess...

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto no matter how many fanfictions I write... so yeah...**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Lalalala... She said nothing!"A very drunk Kiba sang. His words are slurred reflecting his states.

"Nothing!" Another drunken Naruto echoed. They were singing their lungs off to their hearts content; managing to disrupt the peaceful evening, err, morning since it's already half past two.

"Shikamaru... will you hurry up?!" Asked Kiba, his pitch two high for Shikamaru but he's as drunk as them to bother himself of castigating the two. Though much sober than the rest he can't actually keep up with Naruto or Kiba's pace with him carrying a shit-faced drunk Choji.

Choji would usually be the sensible one but Kiba and Naruto had managed to leak some alcohol in his drinks and he had managed to consume too much to make him pass out.

Shikamaru finally reached Kiba's car. Rusty and old, but Kiba loves Akamaru so much, more than anyone. Akamaru; that's Kiba's RX-7.

Shikamaru quickly placed the pass out Choji to the backseat and pushed him a little so he can have a seat beside him. Feeling all the tiredness and sleepiness slowly eating him away, Shikamaru gave in and just close his droopy eyes.

Naruto chuckled as he saw Shikamaru and Choji leaning on each other for support since both had already slept.

"Look..," he nudged Kiba and pointed at the backseat. Both of them chuckled afterwards.

"Take a picture of them!" Kiba suggested; his naughty self was being displayed.

Naruto groaned, "Are you teasing me? I only have a cheap cellphone." He said shoving Kiba his phone which was an old model and has no camera, radio or anything entertaining. Just 'Bantumi'... which he doesn't even get and always lose to.

Kiba shrugged, "I left my phone at home."

They decided it was not worth arguing if they can't blackmail any of their friends. Kiba sat to the driver's seat and Naruto beside him. Both burst into singing as the music blares inside the car while they drive back. It was a surprise neither Choji nor Shikamaru woke up.

Suddenly, a sleek car came running beside Akamaru. The owner of the sleek car stuck his head out his window with a cocky grin.

"You call that a car?! Geez! It looks more than a junk to me. It especially pale in comparison to my newest model of BMW."

Kiba gritted his teeth. Nobody calls Akamaru a junk! Naruto knew what was bound to happen and he thought the guy deserves what he's bound to get.

Kiba manoeuvered Akamaru to the BMW, his approach definitely rough, attempting to clash with the side of the enemy's car.

But the cocky owner of the BMW might have seen that coming since he fuelled up his gas and his engines started running faster, making him evade Kiba's attempted attack.

"Eat my dust!" The bastard challenged as his car went faster. Kiba started fastening his pace as well, silently accepting the challenge. Naruto rooted for Kiba and started to wildly cheer for him. It was a tight competition; one must not really underestimate Kiba's rusty old mate, Akamaru.

At this point, Shikamaru couldn't ignore the noise and decided to shut Naruto up. When he opened his eyes, he was surprise to see his surroundings moving so fast as if he was on a roller coaster or something. He also saw another car, he groaned.

"Kiba! Slow down! Are you killing us all?" He castigated his voice angry and harsh. Kiba did not answer, Naruto answered for him.

"That dude was the one who challenged us!" Choji, by now, had already waked up and though he was still feeling sick, he knew this was all going to be trouble.

"I know. He just wants to show off so ignore him and slow down." But Kiba did not.

"I swear Kiba, you're all getting us into trouble. You know the authorities had their eyes hot on us already and you keep on accepting challenges like this." Choji said, backing Shikamaru.

"You are drunk. I don't think you're even capable to drive so lay down." Shikamaru commanded. Kiba obeyed, though hesitantly.

They came to a halt while the airhead continued with his fast pace. He stuck his head out of his window again, looking back at Kiba and the others with his cocky grin, his car still moving.

"Scared, are we?" The guy chuckled.

"Ignore him." Shikamaru said though his eyes almost pierce the back of the BMW.

"But-" Kiba tried to argue.

"You almost killed us! Stop being childish!" Choji reprimanded. Situations like this that Naruto thinks that Shikamaru and Choji are like married couple reprimanding the young ones aka him and Kiba.

"Now, can we all just go home before a police comes after us? We are reeking with the smell of alcohol and they may sue us for driving while drunk." Shikamaru said, slouching back to his seat.

But Naruto's thoughts are not with them anymore as he stared at the BMW. He gawked when he saw something.

"STOP!" His companions look at him then to where he is looking. Surely, their eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

They saw it all. A girl ran right at the path of the BMW. The cocky driver couldn't even stop even when he wanted to because his pace was too fast.

Bang. Naruto quickly ran to the scene. He saw the cocky bastard paled and his hands shaking though he was clutching the steering wheel tight.

Naruto slid down beside the fallen girl. He shuddered when he saw too much blood dripping on her forehead. The girl was almost an angel; with raven blue hair and frail body. Her eyes were close and Naruto feared the worst.

"Does she have a pulse? Is she still breathing?" Shikamaru's voice snapped him out of his shock. He stared blankly at Shikamaru.

At the corner of his eyes, Naruto could see Kiba parked his car beside the idiot's. And Choji quickly running to him and the girl. Choji immediately sat beside him and did the basics; checking for pulse and signs of breathing that Naruto was too shock to do.

"Get out of the car bastard and help us out!" Kiba shouted as he kept tapping at the bastard's window.

But the bastard did not come out instead he cower in fear. Then, Shikamaru quickly pulled Choji and Naruto, who was holding the girl, away from the car's way. The BMW's screeching sounds can only be heard.

"That coward!" Kiba shouted.

"What do we do now, Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"I say we bring her to the hospital." Naruto chimed.

"Are you nuts?" Kiba asked, " They'll immediately arrest us if we do that!"

"But..."Shikamaru intervened, "... it's much better. There's a 50:50 chance they'll let us out. They might think why would send her to the hospitals if we were her harasser."

"But-" Kiba protested.

"We can't let her here. Our guilt will kill us." Choji reasoned. Kiba seems to agree.

"We have to hurry or someone might see us and get the wrong idea." Shikamaru said.

But as he said that, a patrol car came into view. Four teenage boys paled as they saw the car coming. They know what would be instore for them.

XxXxX

Shikaku woke up with her wife's urgent tapping.

"Shikamaru didn't go home last night." She heard her say.

Shikaku yawned, "Maybe he's at Choji's or Kiba's or Naruto's."

"That's it! Choza called and they're asking of Choji's whereabouts. I called Tsume and she said Kiba wasn't home either. Then I go earlier at Naruto's home but nobody is answering."

Shikaku glanced at the wall clock just above their bedroom door.

"It's just 7 in the morning. The boys might be sleeping hard." Shikaku said, trying to ease his wife but failed.

"I am so worried for the four of them." Yoshino said to herself. She walked to the kitchen and absently making a coffee for her husband.

Shikaku went to get the morning papers the newsboy delivered. He opened the first page and nothing seems to appeal to him. He shifted to more pages, scanning everything, hoping something will click his curiosity.

Suddenly, his eyes flicked on news. He stared at it; contemplating if he should read it. He had a bad feeling about it. But his curiosity peaked and he read it while walking to the dining room.

Yoshino placed the cup of coffee as he sat at a chair. He sipped his coffee but he almost spit it out. Yoshino stared, alarmed, at him.

"What is it?" Yoshino asked. Shikaku tried to ignore him as he reached for his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Yoshino asked. She is persistent, Shikaku knows that, but he was scared to see her reaction. But Shikaku can detect the urgency in her voice and he can't help but whisper;

"At the police station."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Review is a must! Kidding... no it's not mandatory but if you like you just push that review button and tell me what you think! :)**

There's not much here.. isn't it... and I wrote in on my phone so there must be a lot of mistakes... but that's not surprising...

And I can't keep myself from posting this epilogue even when I said I'm going to finish "The New Me" first... I hate it when an idea bugs me and I almost always forgets them after... so I need to do this...

I hope I did not do anything bad here...


End file.
